The Archer and the Assassin
by ryhanz
Summary: What will happen when Roy accepts an invitation he knows he shouldn't, from a person he knows can't be trusted? Red Arrow x Cheshire, lemon, one-shot


Author's notes: This is going to be SpeedyXCheshire, just because I like this pairing and it doesn't get a lot of airtime, or fics or anything. Dialogue will be kept to a bare minimum, and this is a lemon, so be warned, other than that, enjoy!

* * *

><p>As Roy sat in the cafe, he began to wonder why he had accepted the invitation. This was a girl who, barely two weeks ago (two weeks!), had tried to kill him, and here he was waiting for her.<p>

'Maybe I'm not as smart as I give myself credit for', he thought, 'well if she's not here soon anyway I'm leaving, because I'll be damned if-'

These thoughts were interrupted by another, more insistent one: 'She's here.'

And as he turned to the chair across the table he was greeted by her smile, as if it were perfectly ordinary for her to be there and not, say, trying to drive a knife into his back.

Despite this thought, he smiled back at her, unable to resist.

'Well', he thought, 'she certainly is beautiful.'

She stood, indicating that he should as well, and began to walk away. Roy followed, but only after taking a few moments to enjoy the view from behind.

After walking behind her for a few blocks, she suddenly turned down an alleyway and Roy followed.

'Where the hell did she get to?' he thought, 'I was just behind her, there's no way she could have-'

Again his thoughts were interrupted, this time by the feel of her body as she hugged him from behind.

'Well this feels nice', Roy thought, turning to face her.

He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her up against the wall of the alley, taking some time to admire the view from the front this time. She was wearing a short black skirt and one of those white billowy shirts, with her black hair tied back.

Roy leaned in to kiss her, sliding his hands down her body, and bringing them to the small of her back, before pressing his lips to hers.

'Tastes like….. strawberries?' he thought, pleasantly surprised.

He slid his tongue into her mouth and his hands down to feel the curve of her butt, amazed at how soft it was. He felt her hands do the same and broke off the kiss, smiling. His butt had always been a little ticklish. She smiled back and began to move back towards him, but Roy brought his hand up and pushed her head gently to the side, caressing her cheek as he did, so he could begin kissing her neck.

The kisses were light and he was rewarded with soft moans from her. He smiled again, feeling her soften in his hands. He then traced the way from her neck up to her ear with his tongue, before nibbling on her earlobe. She let out a small gasp of pleasure, and it was in that moment that Roy knew she was his.

He moved his hands up to her breasts, softly caressing them through the fabric of her shirt. She tilted her head back, pleasure evident on her face. He leaned in to kiss her neck again, this time with more purpose, as he slid his hands under her shirt and began to explore. As soft as her breasts had been, her stomach was as hard as a rock, and Roy began running his hands over it to her obvious delight.

He tugged on the edges of the fabric, pulling it over her head, revealing a white bra that left very little to the imagination. He smiled again at the sight of her body as he pulled off his own shirt, revealing a body as hard as hers. Her eyes lit up at the sight of this and she brought her head down to kiss his stomach, as she let her hands slide down to his belt buckle, which she began to undo.

Roy ran his fingers through her hair as he leaned back onto the opposite wall of the alley. He had never felt anything quite as amazing as her tongue as it flitted over his abs, and it showed, both on his face and in his jeans, which had grown uncomfortably tight since he first saw her and now felt as if they would rip right off his body.

She had made quick work of both the belt and the button and zipper, and she slid his jeans off, revealing his boxers as well as the erection that was doing its level best to tear right through the fabric of them. She slid his boxers down, then placed her hand on his erection and began moving it back and forth gently. He groaned in ecstasy and slammed her back up against the wall, ripping her bra off throwing it to the ground. He moved his head down to her breasts and began tracing circles around her nipple with his tongue, as one hand began to explore the other breast and the other slid down into her skirt.

She moaned again, louder this time, as he began to rub her inner thigh. This was all the motivation he needed to pull her skirt down, which he did, revealing a pair of panties that matched her bra, and again left very little to the imagination, which in Roy's case was good as he was no longer really thinking. He ripped the panties off too, barely giving them a second thought as he began to go down her. He brought his hand up to her clit, which he began to massage between his fingers, while his head moved down to her opening and he began to kiss around it, before pushing his tongue inside.

She moaned even louder than before, her fingers intertwined in his hair. She wanted him, of that there could be no doubt. Roy moved his head back up, kissing his way up her stomach, with another stop at each of her breasts. There was nothing soft or sensual about it now, it was hard and rough, and he could tell she loved it. He jammed his tongue back into her mouth, and pushed himself as close as he could to her, savoring the feel of her body.

She slowly let her hand move down his body, fingertips barely grazing his skin, before she grabbed his erection and began to guide it inside of her. He slid it the rest of the way in, moving his hips, gently at first but then with more and more power. Their moans had almost synchronized and he could tell she was almost finished. Just as she was about to come he pulled out and turned her around, her hands pressed up against the wall as he pressed himself inside of her again, grabbing her breasts as he did so.

He began to play with them as he kissed her neck, purposefully keeping the rhythm of his hips slow. She was close again, and this time he let her come, thrusting a few more time before pulling out doing the same.

She turned and smiled at him, that same smile as before, as though it were perfectly normal that they had just done what they did. He smiled back, unable to resist.

* * *

><p>Author's notes, part 2: Well that was the first lemon I've ever written, I drew mostly on my own experience, so I knew what I was trying to get across, just not if I did. I think I'm happy with it though, let me know what you think.<p> 


End file.
